


A Simple, yet Gentle Phrase

by a_pathetic0524



Series: Link to All Love [2]
Category: Exile Tribe, J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers, Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE
Genre: A simple fuwa fuwa moment of OmiRyu, Attempt of good grammaring, Especially with noone around, Fluff, Headcanon, Kuudere omi is not existed when he missed ryuji, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pathetic0524/pseuds/a_pathetic0524
Summary: [ONE SHOT | OMIRYU]“What is that Omi? Omi trying to say Omi miss me?” he said while fixing the position of the bag he toted.





	A Simple, yet Gentle Phrase

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and this is another short work. But, I hope you'll enjoy it! :")

 

The meeting for their 2017’s live tour ‘Unknown Metropoliz’ was finished when the clock strikes at two. In the morning. When the performers had pranked them by shoving them out of the elevator, Hiroomi could only heaved a long sigh with a deep frown knitted his thick brows together. Wonder why they still had the energy to do this.

Beside him was Ryuji, laughing at their demise and saying he'd surely pay what the perfomers did especially Kenchan who shoved him too strong. “You could burn his porn collection, Ryu,” he said to his partner who then made him listen to, what he called, cute laugh.

“When I go to Kenchan’s apartment!” Laughing until his eyes became lines and his face full of his wide smile. As bright and warm as the morning sun.

Well, Ryuji is indeed his morning sun. Someone who could melt the ice wall that usually enveloped him.

“But, I'd be happy if you go to mine,” Hiroomi said, showing a faint smirk on his face. How Ryuji stopped his laugh with his eyes widened and he could clearly see Ryuji’s pretty dark brown irises, forced low laughs to escape his mouth.

Moreover when the elder then bit his under lip and naughtily squinted his eyes before laughing again. “What is that Omi? Omi trying to say Omi miss me?” he said while fixing the position of the bag he toted.

“Well—” Hiroomi let his word floated, without finishing it. He shrugged after. How to not miss Ryuji when they were apart for months? Ryuji in US with the singer the man’s idolized, Brian McKnight–he’s happy when he sees how the R&B’s legend’s family accepted Ryuji as Ryuji is their own family, judging from all the Instagram’s updates and what Ryuji had told him. While he himself sometimes in Japan and sometimes flew to certain countries, either to meet the world level disc jockey, Afro Jack and also Fais, or watched the Champion League’s final. They could only talk to each other by phone or via messenger. Not to be able to touch and see the one you love for a long amount of time, hmm, how could he doesn’t miss Ryuji?

“Omi miss me?” Ryuji smiled tenderly, staring at him with so much hopes gleaming in his beautiful irises. Any expensive jewelry stone will never as beauty as the dark brown orbs Ryuji has.

The elevator softly ding as it reached their floor. “Omi wha–” As the door opens, he gently grabbed Ryuji’s left wrist. Too delicate in his grasp. He pulled him inside and pushed the elder until his back met the elevator’s wall.

The confusion Ryuji had in his eyes urged him with a desire that gathered in his stomach. So then he answered his urge, pressing his lips against the soft lips Ryuji had. The elder’s mustache tickled his skin and he loved it as much as he loved their kiss. Lips met lips, he bit the under lips Ryuji loves to bite before he pressed their lips once again.

Hiroomi let the distance to come between them, not too much, with their nose grazed into each other’s tip and Ryuji’s warm breathe caressed his skin gently, contrasted the cold in the steel box they were in. He loves how his reflection pooled there, in his lover’s eyes.

“Omi..?”

“I miss you,” he pecked the glistened lips.

Ryuji’s bronze colored skin flushed. He enveloped his arms on his neck, “I miss Omi too,” giving him a kiss to his cheek, “very much.”

Hiroomi chuckled. He brushed Ryuji’s blond fringes to give a peck, “So, to my apartment tonight?” Ryuji drew him closer, again, pecking the tip of his nose, cheek and finally–

“Of course, Omi,” Ryuji whispered before he closed the distance between their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss OmiRyu and when Metropoliz DVD out ah....
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
